Soul Meets Body
by Andamaie
Summary: When horrors of the night have taken toll on their souls, what will a death-marked couple do to feel alive? COVERART: cliffwater2009 {AU One-Shot Weskentine 18}


_**Seeing as how writers block is literally kicking my ass I decided to let my freak fly and do a smutty AU one-shot! XP Enjoy & feel free to leave a review or follow/fav!**_

 _ **PS! Keep in mind this (and a small tidbit of LIN) is all the smut I've ever written. Therefore it might not be as good as what many of you are used to reading! But! Hey, that's okay! We all have to start somewhere, right? ;) If you have any advice feel free to comment in the reviews!  
**_

* * *

Staring up at the ceiling she wondered when death would come to take her. Tonight had brought her nothing but misery as she watched, or found, each members of STARS die. How she had survived this long, she hadn't the slightest idea, all she knew now was that her time was running out; slowly but surely.

Her thoughts drifted to him... Her Captain, of whom she had spent many dreamless nights with before this incident. Her infatuation started the day of her recruitment, his sea blues peering into her titanium stricken eyes... The way he touched her arm; how her body burned for more. And how she got more; the way his body fit to hers perfectly making her crave this lustful nature that was deeper than the ocean itself. She was insatiable for a drug that was Albert Wesker.

Wishing her memories could take her back in time, she looked around at the lavishly decorated bar like room, marveling at its beauty. She knew this whole entire estate would make Dick's eyes light up with dollar signs. She chuckled at the thought of the bastard that was her old man-

-Footsteps creaked outside the door. Was it two sets or three? Jill couldn't tell but she knew by the muffled groans that they were no longer ones of the living. Going behind the bar she dunked, loading her last bullets into her magazine.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit._

Her mind was panicked. She never imagined that she would die in a dusty old mansion with flesh eating bastards! That was no way to go. Her adrenaline was sky high as she made her way to the door. With her gun at aim and one hand on the door knob she twisted the handle before jumping back; hoping whatever it was didn't have much energy.

 _Or wasn't too hungry._

She watched as the creature walked into the room; and whatever she was expecting this wasn't it. With wide eyes and a loaded gun still pointed she took in every detail.

Her eyes skimmed from the feet up. His pants were ripped, the left side shredded from the knee down. His navy button up, now an off black, drenched in blood and sweat. With eyes denying to go any higher, she bit the bullet to look at his face; afraid of what she would see; knowing that she couldn't take it if those astonishing eyes were lifeless.

Lucky for Jill she wouldn't have to witness him like that... Not for now anyway. His flesh was tanned; his lips a bubblegum pink; and his eyes just the same as before. She dropped her gun, pulling him into a gentle embrace.

Wesker was in shock at seeing her; the expression on his face now hopeful as he glanced down upon her, "Dearheart? How the hell are you still..."

Letting go she observed him closer noticing fresh blood pouring down his arm; collecting in a pool below his feet.

"Albert, you're bleeding..." She said grabbing his arm to see how severe the wound was; he didn't disagree only hissed in approval.

 _We have to get out of here before Spencer releases the Tyrant..._

He thought. If he had known what events would go down tonight then he never would have brought his team in. These men respected and trusted him to keep them safe; he was torn uncertain of how he would keep a cool, calm, and collect mannerism for his favorite Valentine, when he was on the brink of losing it himself.

"Jill, there's no time." His voice successfully serene as he closed the door behind him.

She wouldn't take where that response was going into consideration, "Kiss my ass, Wesker."

Forcing his short sleeve to roll up, she examined the wound. Training Rebecca had its perks; the wound was deep and gushing blood. If they didn't seal it now she would surely be the last surviving member of the Alpha team.

"You need stitches. The wounds to deep for you to carry on like this..."  
"Damnit Jill!" He growled cutting her off, "Get out of here while you still can!"

Her eyes were shooting daggers at him, "I'm not leaving here without you. Understood, Captain?" Jill's voice was hard and unwavering unlike anything he had ever heard before; the way she attempted to command him sending shivers down his spine.

She was his favorite and though he was too stubborn to admit it, he hoped she would be his last. He loved her more than life itself. Hell, his love for her was the reason they were in this mess. If only he had just kissed Spencer's ass a little longer, this nightmare would have never come to be.

Taking a deep breath he looked at her. He could see the worry in her eyes, though her face told a different story; the way her brows furrowed in concentration proved she was determined. Jill was headstrong and independent, he should've known she would be the one out of them all to survive thus far.

"Move the bookshelf in front of the door." Wesker spoke giving in as he walked behind the bar.

Jill nodded with a small smirk. Was it wrong that she was overjoyed at the sight of him? That even though she knew every member of their squad was dead, that he was all she truly cared for? Maybe so? But after a night like this she felt she was allowed to be selfish.

With all her strength she managed to push the heavy book case in front of the door. Turning back to him, she inhaled at the sight. No matter how many times she marveled at him shirtless it never grew tiresome, always birthing the same reaction out of her.

Wesker was too concentrated to notice, he held his breath as he poured booze on his wound; the feeling of a thousand yellow jackets stinging him at once. Jill could tell by the way his face contorted that he was in pain, but in a seconds pass his face was back to normal; his hands fetching the needle and thread as if nothing had happened.

Jumping up onto the counter top, Jill watched as the needle pierced his skin repeatedly, the string following in a weave like manner; his hand covered in blood. She knew by the mess he was making that the action had to be difficult for him.

"Here let me." She said holding out her hand.

Even though Wesker knew he had it under control, he had done this more times then she would ever know, he placed the needle in her hands willingly.

Ripping the bottom of her shirt, Jill soaked up what remained of the booze; using it as an alcohol pad she cleansed the gored area.

Wesker watched her in awe. The way she leaned over to treat him gave him access to stare at her bare neck; he licked his lips in anticipation, his mind no longer obsessing over the pain of tonight's events, but of her. And if they were to die tonight then why not go out with a bang?

He leaned forward, _no longer caring about his wound_ , his right hand moved her short hair to the side as he buried his face in the crook of her neck; the feeling of his steady warm breaths on her chilled skin making Jill's chest heave with desire.

She stopped, no longer able to concentrate on the task at hand, "Albert..." She moaned trying to hold onto reality, "Please let me finish."

An evil smile spread across his chiseled features at the sound of her temptation; his lips streaming kisses up her neck, nibbling slightly at the parts he knew would be her undoing.

She closed her eyes, her teeth scraping her bottom lip. She had to shake him off; she wouldn't let him have her that easily. With willpower from grace, she continued puncturing his skin as he continued to drive pleasure through her body.

His lips reached her ear, "You know Dearheart, I'm not going to stop until you allow me to have you." He whispered. He knew exactly what he was doing and was aware of every tiny spot that made her tick.

Jill swallowed harshly, her breaths uneven.  
 _You're almost done, hold on. Don't let him do this to you._

Her face was barely attentive and Wesker was sure she was hanging on by a thread. He looked to his shoulder her fingers fumbling; trying to do their job whilst her brain scrambled.

He chuckled, this making her poke him intentionally for being an asshole.

"I swear Wesker, if you don't let me finish I will have your nuts on a platter." She hissed.

"Oh, Ms. Valentine, I love it when you talk filthy." He joked in response, she rolled her eyes.

If anything they at least knew how to lighten the mood; both forgetting the hell they were trapped in. That was something they had always been good at; when they were together they felt safe and secure no matter the situation.

Tying off the thread the best she could, she dabbed the whiskey soaked cloth on the sealed wound; cleaning what blood remained. The scent of booze filled the air; the smell almost as intoxicating as her presence.

Without warning his hands where locked in her hair, his mouth devouring hers; each fighting for dominance over the other. Her cinnamon gum making his tongue tingle, the sensation driving him wild.

His hands skimmed down her body. Lifting up her shirt he slid it off before pulling her down on top of his lap; now straddling him, Jill could already feel his hardened manhood beneath her.

With her arms wrapped around his neck, she bit at his bottom lip, her hips pivoting to get a greater rise out of him.

Wesker groaned, the feeling of her grinding against him making him harder than he had ever imagined. She was too damn sexy for her own good and the best part about that was she was marvelous at using that to her advantage.

Finding balance in her movements, Jill began to trace his heated body with her fingertips; their roles reversing as her plump lips found his neck.

Wesker hissed in lust he refused to get teased; he wanted her. Managing to ignore the searing pain from his wound, he lifted her up, placing her back on top of the counter. His lips found her chest; kissing down her navel as he one-handily unfastened her bra, his mouth watered at the sight of her bare breasts.

Jill took in a breath knowing what was to come, and when his mouth met the sensitive area she thought she was in heaven. He sucked gently, grazing the pink nub with his teeth, his right hand caressing her other so it wouldn't feel left out.

He loved the sounds she was making, they were one of a kind and unlike anything he had ever heard before; a purring kitten was all he could relate it to. His dick pulsed for release in his pants, her light moans stimulating him beyond relief.

"Albert...Mmm..."

That was all the motivation he needed, keeping his tongue swirling around her nipple he unbuttoned her pants, raising her up just enough to slide them off. She could feel herself grow wetter as he took control back; her private pulsing in desire for him to pound into her.

Sitting up, her hands unfastened his belt. Kissing his Adam's apple, she slid her hand down his pants. Groping him teasingly, her soft palm sliding up and down his shaft.

Wesker growled, slamming her down on the counter top. Removing his pants he pulled her panties to the side; sliding a single finger inside of her. Jill gasped at the friction, "Mmmm, No. I want you... Give me you..."

Those being the words he wanted to hear Wesker smirked down at her, his hand now forcing the tip of his length into her entryway. Slowly he began to glide in further easing her into the sensation of being filled.

Wrapping his arms around her Wesker picked her up just enough to force her legs around his bare waist. In unison both cried out in pleasure as this abled him to fully submerge himself into her tight slit.

Jill's lips found his, their tongues beginning to swim in a sea of desperation. Her nails burrowed into his sculpted back as he began to pivot his pelvis; his motions as slow and steady as a soothing melody.

Swaying her hips Jill matched his tempo, their body's colliding in sin as they made themselves one. Her lips pressed to his as muffled moans of pleasure blossomed from her mouth - this being one fix Wesker couldn't bear to live without. She was so vulnerable, so beautiful, and she was all his.

Ravishingly he forced himself deeper into her. Gasping for air as she neared her climax, Jill held onto him for dear life, her hands grasping at his blond locks as her teeth grazed down the flesh of his neck.

With arms still wrapped around his neck, Jill leaned back allowing herself to let go. Seeing her revealed chest Wesker kissed from her collarbone down until he found her nipple; once more sucking gently on the tender skin as he felt her tighten around him.

Shuddering uncontrollably the vibrant sensation waved throughout her body as she moaned his name feverishly, her lips aching for his once more. Forcing his face back to hers, she collapsed into him out of exhaustion.

From the sound of his broken groans Jill could tell he too was at his peak, putting what little strength into her movements she rolled her hips.

"Fuck Jill..." He growled in pleasure causing her to bite gently on his bottom lip. Feeling his pulse from inside, one last push was all it took for Wesker to stiffen; his seed marking his territory within her.

Never breaking the remaining kiss, he pulled himself out before both collapsed onto the bar top. Her hands traced his chiseled jaw line as she cuddled into his chest, cherishing the moment before it was stripped from her grasp.

Closing his eyes he buried his face into her hair, kissing the top of her head consuming her vanilla scent. "I love you." Being the only words he could mutter before allowing their situation to sink in.

Taking a deep breath, she brought her face back to his as she looked deep into his sea blue eyes, "I love you too."


End file.
